Confesiones antes de un casamiento
by marunouchi
Summary: Alguien se casa y alguien no quiere que ese alguien se case, ¿pero se va a animar a hacer algo?


.- Siempre pensé que estaba enamorada de ti.

Jet se estaba acomodando el corbatín frente al espejo. Estaban con Spike en una tienda de ropa de hombre, probándose unos trajes de alquiler porque en dos días asistirían al casamiento de Faye Valentine.

Spike se sacó el moño del cuello y lo cambió por otro de color azul. No respondió y Jet lo miró de reojo. Después de tantos años juntos podía decir que sabía leer en el chico algunas cosas y lo cierto es que desde que Faye les había hecho el anuncio Spike no estaba del todo... ¿cómodo, era la palabra?

La chica había sido clara, quería que estuvieran elegantes así que _por favor, alquílense un traje y preséntense en la ceremonia decentemente. Además, Jet, tú me entregarás a mi futuro marido así que debes estar imponente. Bueno, no tanto como yo, jaja..._

.- ¿Y por qué pensarías eso? - preguntó Spike, por fin, picando el anzuelo.

Jet se alisó las solapas del traje gris que se estaba probando. No respondió rápido, quiso ponerle algo de suspenso.

.- Es que realmente la pasó mal cuando casi mueres. Trabajó para pagar las cuentas médicas, sabes. ¡Trabajó! - lanzó una buena carcajada, recordándola con el trajecito rosa y blanco de la cafetería donde servía las mesas - Además, no sé... muchas cosas...

No había que decir que Faye lo había ayudado en su convalecencia. Que le compraba cigarrillos o le hacía el café por la mañana, que había dejado de discutir por estupideces, que a veces lo miraba en silencio. Tampoco hacía falta decir que lo había mirado con cierto dolor cuando él había vuelto a tratarla con distancia o con acritud. Y, si era sincero, pensó Jet, estaba seguro de que algo había pasado entre esos dos alguna vez. No sabía qué, pero en un momento Faye había empezado a tomar distancia de nuevo.

Jet no lo sabía pero Spike sí lo recordaba. Sabía que a veces Faye lo miraba en silencio, sabía que a veces no quería verlo en todo el día y lo esquivaba. Sabía que le había gustado quedarse toda una madrugada jugando a las cartas con él y sabía que a él le había gustado lo mismo... Hasta ese día.

.- Pues parece que no, se casa con otro. - respondió, sacándose el moño azul - ¿y si no llevo moño? Parezco un muñeco de torta, por Dios. ¿Y si no voy directamente?

.- No puedes hacer eso.

Spike sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, apoyándose en la ventana de la tienda.

-. ¿Sabes qué? - siguió Jet - También llegué a pensar que ella te gustaba.

.- ¿Ah, sí?

.- Dices que no te gustan las mujeres con actitud pero son tu tipo, Spike. -Jet sonrió, colocándose el saco del traje - Y Faye es una bomba.

.- Ludópata egoísta.

.- No tanto, lo sabes. Pero la chica tiene huevos, después de todo lo que le pasó. Digo, todos tenemos pasados jodidos pero ella, si me preguntas, ella se lleva la medalla de oro. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. Pero como sea... siempre pensé que eran tal para cual.

.- Yo tuve una mujer tal para cual.

.- Ya, tiempo pasado. Yo también, tiempo pasado. ¿En serio no ves lo parecidos que son ustedes dos? - Jet lo miró a través del espejo .

.- ¿No es que la cosa funciona cuando las personas son diferentes y se complementan?

Jet chasqueó la lengua.

.- No hay fórmulas, Spike. - lo miró - Piensa qué quieres. ¿Quieres que desaparezca de tu vida para siempre? ¿No pelear más con ella, no discutir, no trabajar juntos nunca más? Realmente, Spike... ¿no sientes nada por ella?

Spike terminó el cigarrillo. Sentir... qué palabra. Faye era una escultura, dinamita pura, jodidamente histérica y hermosa. Todo al mismo tiempo. Lo único que lo distraía de la depresión en la que a veces amagaba en caer. Jet podía sospechar que algo había pasado entre ellos pero no lo sabía con certeza. No sabía que ella lo había besado, que él le había devuelto el beso y que después no le había dado más cabida, que la había ignorado, apartado.

Y a partir de entonces Faye había decidido hacer lo mismo con él. Un día apareció con un novio. Al mes siguiente apareció con el mismo chico y al otro vino con la idea del casamiento. Y no solo eso, estaba feliz y no era una felicidad mentirosa. Los ojos le brillaban, cantaba en la ducha, iba a trabajar feliz.

Y dentro de dos días Faye sería la feliz esposa de alguien. De algún chico de Marte que al parecer se la llevaría a vivir a una ciudad en Venus. ¿Era lo que él quería? Como le había preguntado Jet, ¿quería no verla más? De alguna manera se había transformado en un personaje estable de su plantel de relaciones. Una mujer con actitud, una chica dura. Y tierna a la vez. Recordaba esos ojos verdes... Cómo lo miraban cuando estaba casi muerto, como lo miraron antes de besarlo. Como lo miraron después de besarse. Eran ojos tan expresivos, felices, dolorosos, furiosos.

.- La vida te ha puesto en el camino otra mujer que vale la pena. - escuchó que decía Jet - Esta vez es más fácil, aunque claro, tal vez es más difícil estar con alguien que realmente puede estar contigo. Hace que las decisiones sean mucho más personales, ¿no?

.- Esto apesta. - dijo Spike, sacándose la ropa de fiesta, sin decir mucho más.

Bueno, pensó Jet, al menos lo he intentado. Al final de la tarde él sí tenía alquilado un traje, después de todo era el padrino, pero Spike no había alquilado nada. Volvieron juntos a la nave pero Jet desapareció con los bonsáis apenas llegaron. Sabía que Faye regresaría en cualquier momento del trabajo y algo le decía que el cerebro de Spike había estado carburando y carburando desde la charla en la tienda. Él pensaba tomar distancia a ver qué pasaba. De padrino a casamentero, sonrió. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Faye abrió la puerta de la nave y entró cargando un par de bolsas, una con provisiones y otra con ropa. Dejó la bolsa de ropa en el corredor y caminó derecho a la cocina a colocar el pack de cervezas en el refrigerador. Sacó una lata helada que ya estaba allí y la abrió. ¡Dios, qué sed tenía! Le dio un par de tragos e hizo saltar los zapatos de sus pies doloridos. La faldita blanca y rosa, con tablitas, tenía una mancha delante y debía lavarla si quería usarla mañana por la mañana.

Con la lata en la mano enfiló rumbo al cuarto de lavado, pasando antes por su dormitorio para tomar unos shorts y un atado nuevo de cigarrillos. Los demás ocupantes no estaban a la vista pero sus naves estaban en la cubierta así que por algún lado andarían. Jet en el taller o con sus bonsáis, Spike por ahí, durmiendo.

La sala de lavado era un cuarto pequeño, metálico y algo oscuro. Una máquina de lavar y una de secar eran sus ocupantes. También había un par de estantes con el jabón, toallas y canastos. Cogió el jabón y llenó el cajón de la lavadora, decidiendo lavar más que la faldita porque a juzgar por el cajón de la ropa sucia los chicos no se habían ocupado de nada.

Metió las prendas en la lavadora y sostenía de un dedo el calzoncillo de Spike, el de rayas naranjas, cuando escuchó su voz.

.- Cuidado, es radiactivo.

Se dio vuelta. Él, como ella, tenía un cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y lo metió con el resto de la ropa.

.- Es un poco asqueroso que yo tenga que lavar tu ropa interior, Spike. Yo me ocupo de la mía y sería bueno que ustedes se ocuparan de la suya.

.- Sí, la veo en el baño mientras se seca. Te gustan los sostenes con encaje.- Spike entró en la salita y se quedó cerca de la puerta.

Ella se vio en un pequeño dilema. Todavía tenía puesta la falda que tenía que lavar y el tipo no parecía estar con ganas de irse. La puso un poco nerviosa. Bueno, no le iba a dar importancia.

.- ¿Me alcanzas ese short rojo?- le pidió, pues había dejado apoyado su short sobre la secadora y la máquina estaba cerca de él. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos apoyó el cigarrillo en el borde del estante y se puso el short por debajo de la falda. Después bajó el cierre y se sacó la prenda. La observó, buscando la mancha, tratando de obviar la presencia de Spike.

Él se acercó y bebió de su lata de cerveza.

.- ¡Hey! - protestó ella, tratando de sacarle la lata de la mano - ¡Hay más en la cocina!

-. Aprende a compartir, Faye. ¿Qué va a pensar tu marido si descubre una esposa egoísta?

.- Que mis virtudes son otras. - le respondió ella con media sonrisa. Bebió un trago y volvió a dejar la lata en su lugar, arrojándole una mirada de advertencia. Cogió el quitamanchas y lo frotó sobre la mancha de mostaza.

.- ¿Y qué si te arrepientes? - le preguntó él. Faye levantó la vista y lo vio apoyado contra la pared, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Metió la falda en la lavadora y la encendió.

.- No voy a arrepentirme. En esta nave no vive nadie con arrepentimiento, ¿no? - contestó, con un dejo de amargura.

.- ¿Serás capaz de vivir una vida normal? ¿Un ama de casa con perro, gato y niños? - el tono de él era de mofa.

.- Ay, Spike, esa imagen tuya de una esposa tiene más de cien años. - ella se rió - quien hubiera dicho que fueras machista...

.- Bueno, ¿pero eres capaz de cambiar de vida así, rotundamente?

.- Tal vez no me guste cazar criminales, arriesgar la vida siempre y no tener dinero para tener cosas bonitas. - le dijo - ¿lo pensaste?

.- Nunca te escuché quejarte.

.- Nunca escuchas, Spike. - ella se encogió de hombros - La verdad es que no sé qué va a pasar, te soy sincera, pero bienvenidos los cambios.

La máquina de lavar dio un salto y empezó a hacer ruido, un ruido bienvenido porque por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Fumaron en silencio, ella bebiendo de vez en cuando, él de espaldas contra la pared con la vista fija en la secadora. Faye lo miró de reojo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella ahí cuando la había evitado por meses? Ay, Dios, qué tipo...

.- Qué tipo complicado que eres, Spike. - le dijo, cansada, en el mismo tono con el que él le hablaba a veces, con ese cansancio que parecería haber echado raíces en su alma.

El la miró. Ella movió la cabeza y se sacó la vincha del pelo, despeinándose un poco. Le dolía la cabeza, él le hacía doler la cabeza.

Entre el ruido de la lavadora escuchó sus pasos y cuando levantó la vista Spike había cruzado los escasos metros que los separaban. Ahora estaba arrinconada contra el fondo del cuarto, la luz del techo quedó detrás de ellos.

.- Tú también eres complicada.

A ella se le escapó una risita. Levantó la mano del cigarrillo, haciendo un gesto de cansancio.

.- Sabes, estamos grandes para estos jueguitos. Si mal no recuerdo hace unos meses me dejaste bastante en claro que esto -lo señaló a él, se señaló a ella - no existía ni existiría. Entonces, ¿me puedes decir que mierda estás haciendo acá con esa actitud?

.- No quiero que te cases.

.- ¡Y una mierda! - exclamó ella - Habló el gran Spike, por favor, atención, hagan lo que el señor desea.

Aplastó el cigarrillo contra el piso y estiró el brazo porque vio que él tenía intenciones de acercarse.

.- Ni te atrevas. -le advirtió. - No vas a cagarme la vida. No tienes derecho.

El apartó su brazo y cuando ella quiso golpearlo le tomó con fuerza la muñeca y también la otra, cuando ella quiso hacer lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo. La acercó a él.

.- Mírame, Faye. - le dijo - Mírame.

Era imposible tener la cabeza baja, no había espacio entre los dos para eso. Faye levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones.

.- En serio, no quiero que te cases. -le dijo. Sintió su aliento, mezcla de cerveza y cigarrillos - No quiero que te marches, no quiero no verte más.

.- No basta eso, Spike.

Entonces él la besó. La única vez que se habían besado había sido ella la que había tomado la iniciativa. Ahora era él. La empujó contra la pared y sosteniéndole los brazos profundizó el beso. Ella se resistió al comienzo, cerró la boca, se obligó a rechazarlo, pero tenerlo cerca era embriagador. Solo él podía hacer que ella se sintiera así.

Spike se alejó apenas y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Sus manos la soltaron y la tomaron de la cintura, manteniéndola cerca. Sus dedos se metieron bajo la camisa, tocando su piel. Enterró su cabeza en el hueco del cuello.

.- Por favor, no te cases. - murmuró. - Quédate conmigo.

Ella suspiró. Spike... qué tipo. La abrazaba con dulzura, la besaba con pasión. Se había animado a buscarla y pedirle algo, pedirle _por favor_. Tal vez fuera lo máximo que él podía hacer en ese momento.

Volvió a besarla. Metió sus manos bajo la camisa, ella buscó la suya y la desabrochó. Lo sintió contra su cadera. Ella pasó las manos por su pecho, por la cicatriz todavía roja, la besó, casi al borde de las lágrimas. El la sintió y la abrazo todavía más para volver a besarla después.

Faye sintió que ese momento era el momento que los dos habían estado esperando. Lo sentía distinto a aquella primera vez del beso. No lo había sentido a él tan comprometido en el momento como lo sentía en esos instantes. No podía pensar y sentía que a él le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Podían dos almas en pena ayudarse mutuamente?

Dejó que él la levantara y la sentara sobre la lavadora. Ella lo abrazo con las piernas. Él le abrió la camisa, ella le sacó la suya. Él le bajó los shorts rojos y ella sacudió una pierna para hacerlos volar. Ella le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, él le tomó los senos y los sacó del sostén. Por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron. _Se vieron_. Él sonrió, ella también.

Cuando lo tuvo dentro ya no pudo pensar más. Cuando estuvo dentro de ella se le nubló la mente. Eran tan cálida, tan estrecha. Sus piernas lo apretaban, sus uñas lo rasguñaban, su boca lo atormentaba en el cuello, en la boca, allí donde pasaba dejaba fuego. El ruido de la lavadora apagaba un poco sus propios gemidos. Dios, deberían haber hecho esto antes.

Jet se asomó a la sala de estar y no vio a nadie. En la cocina y en el corredor de los dormitorios tampoco. Se acercó al corredor de la sala de lavado y entonces escuchó el ruido de la máquina, por un segundo pensó que iba a romperse, pero después distinguió gemidos y gritos y otros ruidos que no eran de la máquina sino muy humanos.

Sonrió, se puso un poco colorado y reculó. Se rascó la cabeza, cogió un par de cervezas y volvió a la sala de bonsáis. Al parecer Spike y Faye estaban solucionando las cosas. Bueno, etapa cumplida, pensó. Fuera lo que fuera la Bebop empezaba un nuevo capítulo.

El orgasmo los dejó temblando. Estaban abrazados, transpirados, calientes. Él le dio un beso en la frente y después en los labios.

.- Te quiero, Spike. - le dijo Faye, contra el hombro.

.- Yo también te quiero, Faye. - respondió él.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se miraron. En media hora más irían por el segundo round, se conocían. Con cierta timidez sonrieron y entonces la lavadora dio un salto y empezó a centrifugar haciendo que ella rebotara. Se tomó del borde de la máquina y entonces vio que él le miraba las tetas que habían empezado a vibrar. Ella rió y él también.

.- Sabes, este lugar puede convertirse en nuestro cuarto de juegos - dijo Spike, y por primera vez ella tuvo que coincidir sin chistar.

** Bueno, me entretengo con esto pero sé que hay mejores fanfics de esta pareja. de hecho, leyendo todos es que me enganché con la idea de escribir los propios. Lástima que la serie no termine así, ¿no es cierto?


End file.
